


He watches

by blank_ghost



Series: S=K log W [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, oddly poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_ghost/pseuds/blank_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches. It is what he does, his job forever more. From the dawning of Asgard to the rise of Ragnarok he will stand and observe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He watches

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr to get updates and previews of fics as well as general frostiron goodness. Blank-ghost . Tumblr . com
> 
> This was inspired by the prompt= protective!loki or hurt!tony, maybe both?, from a point of view other than theirs please :) by mcrxroxx

  
 He watches. It is what he does, his job forever more. From the dawning of Asgard to the rise of Ragnarok he will stand and observe.   
  
    When Odin brought the whelp back from the war, he saw.   
  
    He watched. Mother and father and now bigger brother join in arms around the youth. Bringing it to health and warming it in their hearts, melting away all traces of the cold lands he’d come from.  
  
    When the boys, nearly twins in inseparability grew to knee height. He watched.   
  
    Watched them play and laugh; their smiles like the sun and the stars in the sky.  
  
    When the dark child grew apart from his golden family, when the boy god cast his illusions and the twisted roots of evil began to grow in his soul, he watched.   
  
    Observed.   
  
    As the tree of darkness grew.   
  
    As the careful chess game of power came crashing down around the young dark god.   
  
    Observed him fall.   
  
    And rise.  
  
    And fall again under mortals this time.   
  
    Kept watch as Odin returned him to Midgard.   
  
    The young god struggling under the onslaught of change and sorrow. Feet dragging and proud head hung low as the world moved around him.   
  
    He watched as one came to stand at his side when all others feared or mocked.  
  
    He graciously glanced away as friendship bloomed to something more, still glimpsing from time to time. Still watching to make sure the young god is surviving. Striving. Living.   
  
    Better than before. It’s a good time. The dark god smiles again and laughs and thrives.   
  
    And he watches. Always watches. Never acts.   
  
    He can see the dark tree withering away, choked in a twine of electric wires and blooms that glow pale cerulean. Hope for all the worlds in the nine realms wrapped in delicate human hands.    
  
    Watching. Observing and allows himself to smile.   
  
    The warriors fighting, a thick band that Asgard has never seen the likes of. Proud battles playing out before his eyes. The two sons of Asgard golden once more. Brothers in arms, if not by blood.   
  
    But not everything he sees is well.   
  
    The mortal that brings so much life and brightness falls, once. Twice. Three times before he no longer has to cast his eyes to Midgard to find the dark little god.   
  
    “Loki. No mortal has ever crossed the Bifrost into Asgard for six thousand years by accordance of Odin.”   
  
    Loki clutches the mortal tighter to his chest, pale and shaking the man is out of time, the gates of Valhalla opening to him even now. With all of Loki’s powers, seen and unseen, he can not save him. “I must see my father.”   
  
    Those words have not left that mouth in many-many years.    
  
    Watching him. Watching over all of everything, Heimdall steps back slowly from the platform.   
  
    “Go Loki, to the healers first. I will go to the king for you.”   
  
    He does not need to watch him now. He does not need to see.   
  
    Turning his back on everything because the key to Ragnarok just walked into Asgard. The entire world balanced on the love one little god has for his mortal.

**Author's Note:**

> Big FAT thank you shout out to the worlds best Beta ever Becky. Really, she deserves much worship. Without her most of this would just be drool.  
> And… you know, You Tomas. You’re my Bacon bits.


End file.
